The present invention relates generally to mops and, more particularly, to the field of self-wringing ratchet mops.
Self-wringing mops are well known and have been the subject of numerous improvements over the years. These mops generally are used to clean the floor surfaces in households, businesses, institutions, etc. Each mop typically includes a handle for supporting a mop head at one end thereof and a means for removing liquid therefrom.
One known disadvantage of early self-wringing mops was the lack of a mechanism to prevent the mop head from unwinding under the increasing tension during the wringing operation. If the mop handle or sleeve of the mop either accidentally slipped or was released from the user""s hands before the mop head was wrung sufficiently dry, tension on the mop head tended to cause movement of the sleeve or mop handle relative to each other thereby returning the mop head to its unwound condition.
Attempts have been made to improve the utility of wringable mops by incorporating a ratchet mechanism to hold the mop head in place as the user increases the tension on the mop head during the wringing operation and to allow the user the ability to release the tension after the mop head has been wrung.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,163 to Morad discloses a self-wringing mop comprising an outer tubular sleeve which is movable longitudinally and rotatably over an inner shaft and further includes a one-way spring-and-ratchet mechanism. The spring and ratchet mechanism comprises a spring-biased pawl located on the outer tubular sleeve. The pawl is engageable with longitudinal ribs provided on the inner shaft to permit rotation of the outer sleeve in only one direction to wring the mop head. To allow counter rotation of the outer sleeve, the pawl is urged radially outward against the spring until it is disengaged from the ribs, permitting the outer sleeve to rotate freely about an inner shaft so that the mop head can be returned to its initial position. Notably, the mop in Morad requires the use of costly additional parts, such as a separate spring and pawl.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide an improved means for wringing a mop head that is simple in construction, inexpensive and durable. There is also a continuing need to provide a self-wringing ratchet mop which is capable of efficiently manipulating a mop head during wringing operation to dispense liquid therefrom.
The present invention provides a self-wringing ratchet mop comprising an elongated handle including first and second ends and defining a longitudinal axis. The handle further includes a first ratchet portion having first and second ends and teeth positioned circumferentially around the longitudinal axis. The first end of the first ratchet portion may comprise an enlarged area extending circumferentially around the first ratchet portion and having a top and bottom surface, and a raised portion situated in close proximity to the bottom surface of the enlarged area.
A sleeve is provided defining opposing first and second ends and comprising a tubular shell having an inner diameter wherein the sleeve is positioned over the handle in sliding engagement between the first end of the first ratchet portion and the second end of the handle. The sleeve further includes at least one aperture, preferably a pair of diametrically opposed apertures, located intermediate the first and second ends of the sleeve. The apertures may be situated in a recessed area extending circumferentially around the sleeve.
The mop further comprises a mop head having a plurality of mop strands defining a mop body wherein the mop body is attached to and extends between the second end of the handle and the second end of the sleeve.
A resilient ring is supported around the sleeve and includes at least one pawl member defining a second ratchet portion for receipt within a corresponding aperture and for engagement with the teeth of the first ratchet portion.
The engagement of the first and second ratchet portions allows rotation of the sleeve relative to the handle in a first direction to wring the mop head, and prevent rotation of the sleeve in a second, opposite direction. The resilient ring then can be deformed by a mop user by pressing disengagement areas on the ring such that the second ratchet portion moves radially outwardly from engagement with the teeth to allow the sleeve to rotate in the second direction to unwring the mop head.
In one embodiment, the resilient ring is supported on the sleeve and held in place by a retaining element. The ring includes a pair of diametrically opposed disengagement areas located in spaced relation, preferably 90 degrees, to a pair of diametrically opposed pawl members received within corresponding apertures in the sleeve. After the sleeve has been positioned over the teeth of the first ratchet portion and ratcheted around to wring the mop strands, application of a force to the disengagement area causes the ring to deform to move the pawl member out of engagement with the teeth to unwring the mop.
In another embodiment, the mop further includes a disengagement mechanism comprising a pair of diametrically opposed levers extending radially outwardly from the sleeve wherein application of a force to the lever causes application of a force to corresponding disengagement areas of the resilient ring causing the ring to deform inwardly to move a pair of diametrically opposed pawl members out of engagement with the teeth.
In yet another embodiment, the ring is retained in a recessed area around the sleeve and includes a pair of diametrically opposed disengagement areas located adjacent to a pair of diametrically opposed pawl members. A disengagement mechanism including a pair of diametrically opposed levers extends radially outwardly from the ring and cooperates with the disengagement areas wherein application of a force to the levers causes application of a force to the corresponding disengagement areas causing the ring to deform outwardly to move the pawl members out of engagement with the teeth to unwring a wrung mop head.
The invention will be further described in conjunction with the appended drawings and following detailed description.